Best Friends
by adamant barrage
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Inu & Kag have been bf's for yrs. But when they accidentally kiss on Kag's b-day will they be able to 4get it & continue their bro-sis relationship or will lust consume them and distroy a life long friendship? R&R! 1st fanfic ever!
1. OMG!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (YET MUWAH HA HA HA HA NOW ON WITH THE STORY)_

_A/N this is my first ever fan fic. I really hope you guys enjoy it and please review. This is the newly revised version so those of you who hate Kikyo and think she should be a stone cold bitch, hopefully I have redeemed myself from making her all close to Kags and nice. Well not anymore. Please read and find out. _

_And now I give you Best Friends_

_Chapter one: OMG!!!_

"Kagome, wake up. Come on, Kags it's your birthday this is so not what you're suppose to be doing right now," a male voice summoned Kagome from her dreamland.

"What," she groaned rolling over to try and shield her eyes from the bright May morning sunshine. "If it's my birthday then I should get to sleep 'til whenever I want to."

"Yeah, well we have school today so no sleeping in," the voice continued pulling the pink blanket off her bed.

"Come on, Inuyasha that's not fair," Kagome complain sluggishly sitting up, "don't you have anyone else to annoy?" Kagome asked with a deep yawn.

"Nope, I'm all yours," he retorted with an arrogant smirk. Kagome's face soured and she stuck out her tongue in annoyance, "If you're gonna act like a spoiled brat then I guess I'll just have to return your gift?" Inuyasha teased.

"What," Kagome gasped, "I'm _so_ sorry about that my good friend whom I hold so dear to my heart." Kagome answered sarcastically in her best little girl voice.

"That's more like it," Inuyasha said with a nod while watching Kagome yawn again, "Aww, is little Kagome still tired?" Inuyasha asked in a baby voice.

"Yup,"

"Well I think I have a cure for that," he said pouncing and, pinning her to the bed tickling her mercilessly.

"Ok...Ok... I... I'm up!" Kagome said between bursts of laughter.

"Hey Inu I thought your only suppose to get that close to a girl if its me," a voice whined as a girl entered the room.

"Hey, Kikyo believe me it was all him," Kagome accused putting her arms way over her head with Inuyasha still over her.

"Hey babe and I know that rule, I would apologize were I on a girl, that is," Inuyasha teased peeling himself from Kagome.

"HEY," Kagome whined standing to her feet to glare at her best friend. And that they were, Inuyasha and Kagome had known each other for nearly eleven years. They had met when Inuyasha moved to Tokyo in the first grade to the house right next to the Higurashi shrine. Inuyasha walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a little peck on the lips then leading her out of the room completely ignoring Kagome's harsh glares. "Inuyasha, your goanna pay for this one, just wait and see," Kagome yell from her door way before going to get ready for another day at Minami High. She went to her closet and pulled out a baby blue t-shirt with paw prints on it that read 'SHAM' in the front center. She also grabbed her faded jeans and black high-tops along with her long hem white sweater. She changed, brushed her hair and pulled it back in a simple low ponytail and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply what little make-up she wore, just a bit of eyeliner and she was set. Once satisfied with her over all look she adjusted the locket dangling from her neck and casually headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey Kikyo, where's lover boy?" Kagome asked with a smile upon laying eyes on the girl in a white business top, black skirt just above the knee, and high heels sitting at the table. Her hair was in two long pigtails reaching below the waist and one her face bore purple eye shadow, eyeliner, and a touch of red lip-stick. Upon sitting down Kagome had to fight the urge to cover her nose at the strong sent over strawberry and vanilla perfume. Though the two girls appeared similar and were cousins on the inside they were totally different from one another. Kagome was more of a tomboy, ever really dressing too girly if she could avoid it; she also loved getting down and dirty with the occasional soccer game with some of the guys at school. She also had a sweet, loving personality, which her cousin greatly lacked. Kikyo on the other hand hated getting dirty and loved her preppy clothes, she unlike Kagome never played sports other than volleyball in gym class and was caption of the school cheerleading squad. She had tried for two long years to get Kagome onto the team because of her nimble muscles and outgoing personality but it had taken until now to wear her down enough to get her in. She was the school 'it' girl, and had the icy attitude to go with it.

"He left out of fear," she answered with a dialect giggle escaping her lips.

"Thats more like it," Kagome laughed taking the seat across from her cousin, "so why are you over here anyway? It's a little early for family visits don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose it is a bit early but not all of us can sleep the morning away. I had to come over to give your mother something Mama asked me to deliver and she told me to stay for breakfast," Kikyo answer in her usual cold tone. Kikyo had always been a cold person and Kagome had gotten used to it but she still wondered why her cousin was always so distant.

"Okay, Kiki can we please turn off the business here?"

"What do you mean 'business?"

"You're talking to me like I'm some kind of client or employ or something."

"No, I'm not I'm speaking the way I always do."

"Alright whatever," Kagome gave in, "Icy Queen," she added a sly grin growing over her face.

" Do not call me that. Those stupid boys know nothing about me and now you side with them over your own blood!" Kikyo raised her voice angrily.

"Hey, hey, no one's siding with anyone it was just a joke. Calm down," Kagome said with a slight giggle filling her voice, "man, Kiki you're so touchy these days."

"I am not touchy."

"Okay, you're not touchy jeez can't you take a joke," Kagome said standing to get some milk from the fridge. 'She's do up tight lately even for her. How in the hell does Inuyasha stand being with her, she my cousin and I don't think I've ever had a real conversation with her. Then again he's probably only into her 'cause she's hot. Inuyasha's my best friend but he can be kinda shallow sometimes.

"Kagome," a voice broke through her thoughts, "Happy Birthday dear."

"Oh, hey Mom, thanks."

"Come and eat, it's your favorite."

"Those French crape things Dad used to make?"

"Um hum," the woman with short dark brown hair, eyes to match, wearing a cream short sleeve and pasted knee pink shirt replied.

"YES!!" Kagome yelled jumping into the air. After eating their normal family brekfast plus Kikyo, she, Kagome, and Sota parted ways to head to school. As the two girls walked they met up with Inuyasha who was in a red t-shirt and jeans, carrying his usual black backpack matching their own, air loose as preferred. The one thing that was different from how her was normally was the package in green and white wrapping paper he held in his left hand.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's that you've got there?" Kagome asked as he came to walk between them.

"What kinda' question is that?" he asked slightly irritated, "Well, I don't know, Kags. It's my best friends birthday so what do you think it is?"

"Could it be my _present?_" she countered looking at him hopefully.

"Well duh, come on open it?" Kikyo said entering the conversation.

"Ooh, yippy for me," Kagome said in her usual excited high pitch giggle, "can I open it, Inuyasha? PLEASE?" she continued pouting her lip and bulging her eyes into her signature puppy dog pout.

"Hum, let me think," he answered scratching his chin with a clawed figure in false thought.

"Oh, quit the acting, dog boy," Kagome said with a laugh yanking the gift from his hand.

"Hey, I thought if anyone say any stupid dog remarks there'll seriously be major pain to pay, Inu," Kikyo said wrapping a possessive arm around his midsection.

"Yeah, but Kagome's an acceptation. She's my best friend it's not like she means anything by it other than a joke," he replied reacting to her action by wrapping his own arm around her waist. Mean while Kagome was quickly ripping through the lovely paper sending strips flying in her haste. Once the wrapping was gone and the pretty ribbon was loosely around her neck Kagome opened the box to reveal a white iPod, a forest green case (Kagome's favorite color), and a $50 iTunes gift card. Kagome gaped at it in awe until Inuyasha voice broke through to her. "So you like it? You've been complaining about you CD player for months now so I just…"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Kagome cut him off, "Are you kidding me I don't like it, I love it! Now I can stop coming over to steel yours," she yelled hugging him as tight as she could. "Inuyasha, you totally rock," She said not looking up from the small screen she was now observing. "And you already add all the music of yours that I like. Thank you so much. But hold on a sec these are so expensive why did you…"

"Get it?" he completed, "Because I was hoping that this way I'd be getting mine back, plus it's not like Sess cares and even if he did the money Dad left is his and mine, so why not?"

"Well, when you put it that way I guess it's alright."

"Yeah, plus he's so infatuated with Kagura that I doubt he'll even notice. Having a girlfriend does that," he added kissing Kikyo.

"Well, as much as I'd love to spend my birthday watching you two make out I think I'd be more fun to be with my boyfriend," with that Kagome quickly put the box with the set up tools and gift card into her backpack, put her new earphones in and started again toward school. Looking up from their little romance Inuyasha and Kikyo sighed deeply and continue to catch up to their birthday girl.

_A/N Well that's the new beginning. Please review and tell me if you liked it. I personally find it much better that the original. I felt like the locket thing was kinda cheesy though with will be involved later and that Kikyo needed to be a bit bitchier so that's what I did. The other chapters will also be revised and probably have some more changes. Until next time, adamant. _


	2. School and Kikyo's Bitching!

A/N Yay, new chapter

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS TO ALL CHARACTERS, SONGS, ect. AND SOME IDEAS GO TO THE WORLD AND PUDLIC!!**_

_A/N Yay, new revised chapter (more like rewritten). Well please read on and tell me what you guys think. Please review. I'm so, so sorry it has taken me this long to update my revisions. I promise I'll try to be better at it. I've had some major medical problems that need to be cleared up but now that I'm better I'll try to update more._

_Best Friends _

_Chapter Two: School and Kikyo's Bitching!_

They continued through the streets into the heart of Tokyo to reach the school. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome were finally in the front of the school waiting for the doors to be opened so they could start the day. They stood there, talking until Kagome heard a voice behind her, "Hey babe, how's the birthday girl?" She turned from the conversation to see a man slightly taller than Inuyasha with a long black ponytail and sky blue eyes wearing a brown wife beater and dark blue jeans standing behind her.

"Hey Koga!" she replied, "I'm fine thanks. Good Morning!"

"No, great morning now that I'm with you," he spoke in a French ascent and took her hand, kissing it lightly.

At this Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Give me a break," he muttered under his breath.

"What's up Ice Queen," Koga continued, "Hey Dog-Breath."

"Koga," Kagome warned, " can you please lay off provoking Inuyasha in to a fight today, as a birthday present or something"

"Sorry, Kagome, but it's not my fault he can't pick girls or control his temper" he remarked.

"Now Koga, Kikyo and Inuyasha are family and you know it," Kagome scolded.

"Thank you, _Baby _Cousin, but I'd rather not be reminded that you _are _one of my family," Kikyo retorted icily.

"Kikyo, what the fuck is wrong with you? Kagome's your cousin, and defending you, you shouldn't be starting shit with her," Inuyasha turned on Kikyo, growing aggravated.

"Inuyasha, I still fail to see why you are so fond of spending time with this disgrace to my _pure_ family line. When you've come to your senses on who is worth your time come fine me."

"What the fuck is your problem, Kikyo," Inuyasha exploded. It was one thing when Koga started his shit but when Kikyo started her attacks on her _own cousin _then he got angry. Who was she to call Kagome impure, last time he checked Kikyo was the one that had slept with some guy _sophomore year being only fifteen. _

"I'll see you when you're done with your little friends," Kikyo replied rudely, turning in her pointed high heels.

"My rich cousin, ladies and gentlemen," Kagome sighed, throwing her arms up in exasperation as Kikyo stalked off.

"Remind me why I'm dating her?" Inuyasha asked turning back to the couple before him.

""Like I said, 'you have bad taste in women'," Koga smirked.

"Oh, right," Inuyasha sighed sarcastically, " Anyway, sorry about that Kags."

"S'okay," Kagome replied with a small smile, "I've dealt with it all my life. It's just been worse since last year when she moved back from Kyoto. I don't know where she gets it from, here mom and dad are so nice, it's like they're not even related. She's such a spoiled brat!"

"Yup," Koga agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. At that Inuyasha pulled Koga's arm away from Kagome and started walking to the school between the two.

"Hey, what the fuck Dog-Shit?" Koga groaned as Inuyasha's scowled at him.

"No touchy, you _have _a girlfriend," Inuyasha said flatly.

"And you don't?"

"It's different."

"And why is that, I'm her friend too!"

"Ahem, her _best _friend would be me. I can be trusted." Judging by Koga's deep scowl Inuyasha guessed that shut him up. They continued into the school and up the stairs to the third floor. This was the junior floor, consisting of mainly all the lockers and classes for that grade. Koga, Kagome, and Inuyasha parted ways in the hall, going toward their lockers. Kagome walked to her locker, quickly spun in the combination and began unpacking her books.

"Hey there, Birthday Girl!!" two feminine voices chirped from behind her. Kagome turn to see two girls, one with two long red pigtails, a purple iris held behind her ear, wearing a short white skirt that flared at the bottom and a emerald green tank top that matched her eyes, along with light make-up. The other, slightly shorter girl held her dark brown hair in a high ponytail and wore a red/pink off shoulder top that had sleeves going to her forearms and black jeans with pink eye shadow around her light brown eyes. Each one had a backpack slung over their shoulder.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome smiled at her two best _female _friends.

"Well it's your birthday, meaning…." Sango trailed off looking over to Ayame. "BIRTHDAY PUNCHS!!" they squealed in unison and began to lightly punch Kagome.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Koga had reached their lockers (side by side) and where talking idly as they dug through the endless pits that had once been lockers. "Man, I really don't see why you deal with that bitch's shit. If it were me I'd have dropped her ass months ago," Koga said as he shoved his locker closed.

"Yup well you obviously don't know Kikyo like I do," Inuyasha said also closing him locker, books in hand, "I _tried _to break up with her once. She totally lost it, she said she'd purify me with those damn arrows of hers."

"And because she's a totally evil bitch you think she'll do it so you bend to her every whim?"

"Don't think, know. And yeah, basically."

"And you call your self a man." Koga muttered, leaning on his locker, "This is why Miroku and I keeps saying you should dump her."

"And I keep telling you that I can handle it so you…." Inuyasha trailed off when he saw a boy with black hair held in a small ponytail, violet eyes, two small gold hoops in his right ear and one in his left wearing a purple t-shirt with "female body inspector" written in the center, a black zip-up hoodie and blue jeans arrive behind Koga, his face graced with a devilish smirk.

"You were saying?" Koga asked with a wave of the hand. When Inuyasha didn't continue Koga frown and was about to ask what was wrong but was interrupted by….

"BOO!" Miroku yelled from behind Koga causing the wolf to jump and whirl on him with lightening speed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, LETCH!!" Koga screamed in fury with Inuyasha chuckling in the background.

"Sorry Koga, I couldn't help my self," Miroku apologized between his laughs.

"I can't believe you _never _smell him behind you, he does it enough," Inuyasha commented when he recovered from the laughter.

"Spshh, whatever."

"As funny as that was I've got to ask Kags something so I'm headed to homeroom. Later Flee Bag," Inuyasha said, turned and started down the hall, weaving through the crowds.

"Later," Miroku called and turn to go to his locker on the other side of Inuyasha's. As he did so he noticed the death glare Koga sent his way and smile back sheepishly, "What?"

"Oh, fuck off," Koga cursed as he, too headed toward his homeroom.

"Man, what a mouth, he's almost as bad as Inuyasha," Miroku muttered dryly and returned to the task of getting his books for the morning.

"Hey 'Gome," Inuyasha greeted, taking the seat at her side.

"What's up?" Kagome replied without looking up from her drawing pad.

"Nothing much, Miroku snuck up on Koga again and her cursed him out. Nothing out of the ordinary," he said, looking over her shoulder at the drawing. There, on the paper, sat a peaceful looking Kagome on the steps at the shrine her elbows propped up on her knees with Inuyasha beside her, an arm lazily slung around her shoulders. "Its good," he commented. Finally, Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, I thought so."

"How come you're doing something so realistic?"

"You don't think my drawings usually are?"

"Well yes and no."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Okay, they _do _always look _real _as in _possible _but normally they're from that story you've been writing forever. You know the one about the half-demon and the schoolgirl that feel down the well and the evil dude, Nakamaru?"

"Oh, I see what you mean. Speaking of which I don't really know what to do with it right now, its just after they got trapped in the ogre and are back at Kame's village and Inusamu and Katsumi are in a tree talking and he's man 'cause he let her get hurt but then what?" (_That sounds familiar, doesn't it? I just had to give the original a shout out, lol. It defiantly won't be important to the story much but it might pop up here and there) _

"The great Kagome has writers block? How'd that happen?"

"Donno, anyway, I'm not drawing the characters right now 'cause I don't feel like it."

"Touchy, just wondering. I still think it's creepy that you have me and you in love in that thing."

"It's not me and you, its totally different. Sure maybe I gave Inusamu a few of your attitude problems and species but that draws the line. Last time I checked your parents are very much alive where his are dead and you don't have a cool sword call Tetsora and…."

"No, but I've got one call Tetsusaiga that holds my demon blood in check _just _like with Tetsora…"

"_But_ you don't have the same sword _powers _and his doesn't turn into a giant fang."

"Yeah _but _Katsumi _does _have spiritual powers and…."

"Okay, okay, I give! Maybe a lot about it is base off truth _but _not _all _the character relationships are."

"Glad you see where I'm coming from." Inuyasha said dryly as Kagome scowled.

"Whatever, its my story and…"

RING RING! The bell rung, telling students to move to their first period classes and so began the school day.

_A/N So that's the new chapter two. Sorry I change Koga from Kagome's boyfriend to Ayame's, you guys were probably looking forward to some drama between him and Inu but believe me when I say there will still be plenty of that once I get into it. I'll try to get this story moving along faster and update more but life has been WAY complicated lately but I'm getting to spring break soon and I'll update then if not sooner. PLEASE REVIEW!! LOVE YOU GUYS!! _

_-Until next time, Adamant Barrage! _


	3. Lunch!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (YET) BUT MY IDEAS AND NOT EVEN ALL OF THOSE ARE MINE

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (YET) BUT MY IDEAS AND NOT EVEN ALL OF THOSE ARE MINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE PUBLIC AND WORLD**_

_A/N Hey people!! I told you I'd update soon or at least I started writing this chapter the day after posting the second one so hopefully it hasn't been too much time between me starting the chapter and you reading it. In any case its time for some lunch. Well here you are…._

_Best Friends _

_Chapter 3: Lunch!!_

The first few periods of the day move by quickly enough and it was now sixth period, lunch for the junior classmen. Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango and a few others sat together at their designated table in the far left of the cafeteria. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome with a thermos of ramen, potato chips and soda, courtesy of his mother. Kagome had a lunch box of sushi, a rice ball, fried veggies and a water bottle, the others had many different meals purchased from the school and brought from home all eating hungry as teens often do.

"So Kags, have you gotten any presents yet?" Sango asked casually, taking a bite of her sandwich, "'cause I got you one. Its in my locker, I was planning on giving it to you before we head to the studio."

"Oh really, and may I ask what kind of gift it is?" Kagome asked, leaning toward Sango with interest.

"Nope, you've got to wait."

"Aww man," Kagome pouted putting her head on her hands with a scowl.

"Kagome," Sango giggled at her friend's antics, "So, you never answered my question, 'did you get anything yet'?" Kagome looked up at her, her eyes brightening at the reminder of Inuyasha gift. Looking over at him, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah actually, Inu gave me one this morning."

"Oh, judging by that smile you've got there I'm guessing getting you that Ipod was a good move," Sango obverted with a smile as Kagome pecked Inuyasha on the check, drawing him from the conversation he was having with Miroku.

"What was that about?" he asked with a raised brow.

"An extra thanks for the birthday gift." Kagome chirped.

"Will you quit thanking me, it was partly an offering so I could take _mine_ back."

"Still, thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a little girl voice with her hands in her lap, swaying from left to right. At this Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he turned back to his conversation, "Anyway, like I was saying. We need new amps for the studio. The old ones hardly work anymore."

"Then just take some of the money out of the account your dad left in the bank for you and Sesshomaru," Miroku suggested.

"Nope, no good. He's on to me and he threatened to tell Mom that I've been taking money out of the college accounts and then she'll tell Dad and I'm landed fucking grounded again. Plus I pay for the studio so I say Koga and you pay for the new amps."

"I can't, I just got the new drum set and my Dad said after that he's cutting me off for the month," Koga jumped in.

"Okay," Inuyasha said with a thoughtful look, "I'd tell Kags to but she's saving up for that fancy writers and arts program in Paris this summer so," he trailed off. "How bout we all pitch in, all of us give about a hundred bucks and between you two, me, Kags, and Sango it should work. Besides if its not enough I'll make a deal with my dad."

"Sounds good to me, what about you, Koga?"

"Sounds fine. Anyway, we practicing today?"

"Yeah, if the girls are up to it," Inuyasha said turning to the three girls chatting at the other side of the table, "Hey Kagome, Sango you guys good with practicing at the studio today?"

"Well," Kagome said turning to Sango who nodded, "yeah but I thought you three had football practice today."

"Nope, they don't. I know 'cause the cheerleaders have a meet today so we're occupying the field so you, boy have the day off. Plus its Friday and there's no game tomorrow so why would you." Ayame cut in from her place next to Sango. "Koga, you might have track though."

"Ah crap, hold on, lemme check," Koga said and began rummaging though some folders. After about three minutes of digging he seem to find what he was in search of and began to speak, "No, not today, but Inuyasha, it looks like we have soccer on Sunday."

"Aw hell, on the weekend. Damn sports," Inuyasha sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha, you love soccer and football, and sparring with Sesshy and Koga and Sword fighting with Tetsusaiga and…"

"Okay, Kagome, I love sports, I get it," Inuyasha stopped her before she gave them all headaches.

"I'm glad you see what I mean," Kagome said, cheerful that she could get back at him for the story criticism. _(from chapter 2)_

"Whatever," Inuyasha huffed, annoyed she threw his earlier comment right back at him, "So, we'll all meet at the studio after classes are over, agreed?"

"Agreed!" The others sounded in unison. Just then the bell rung sending everyone back to they're classes.

_A/N Sorry I didn't really have time to get anything good in this time but I've got too much one my plate right now so I couldn't get anything in. This was really just a filler. But yeah, THEY'RE IN A BAND!! Originally I had Kags as a cheerleader with Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo but I traded it in for the band thing cause I like it better. Its more my style. Anyway I'll try to update soon but it might be a week or so til you get the next chapter. Until next time…_

_-Adamant Barrage!!_


	4. The Band!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (YET) BUT MY IDEAS AND NOT EVEN ALL OF THOSE ARE MINE

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (YET) BUT MY IDEAS AND NOT EVEN ALL OF THOSE ARE MINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE PUBLIC AND WORLD. ALL SONGS WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME!!**_

_A/N Hey people, it's me. Yup, this is chapter four. For you Sesshy fans reading my story I'm sorry to say he won't make his appearance for a few chapters yet but he'll be there eventually. For people you are wanting some Inuyasha/Kagome romance that will come within the next few chapters and there may be some fluff in the next one. Speaking of Dog Boy, just to clarify Inuyasha does lacrosse, and soccer so far. Koga does track and soccer and Miroku does lacrosse and they all play b-ball. IDK if that's really allowed in high school 'cause I'm not quite there yet but WTF I don't care! So with out further adieu I give you..._

_Best Friends_

_Chapter 4: The Band!_

The rest of the day moved by swiftly and it was now the final hour of school and one that Kagome dreaded more than any other. MATH CLASS! Kagome had never been very good at the subject, always just barely keeping her grades high enough to say in all honors classes. Luckily she had Inuyasha's help, he being pretty good at the subject. In this class Kagome sat at the back with Inuyasha at her right. The others weren't in this class with them and Kagome wasn't really friends with anyone other than him in that class but there was always Hojo, a pretty boy that had always had the hots for her.

The teacher up front was talking about something she didn't understand so Kagome traded in listening to the insane babble and wrote a note to her favorite half-demon. She ripped a piece of paper out of her book and quickly wrote something, tossing it on his desk when finished.

(_Kagome, __**Inuyasha**_)

_Hey, we're hanging out at the studio tonight, right?_

_**Yeah, why?**_

_Wanna hangout there late, rent some movies and order a pizza?_

_**Our b-day tradision? Sure.**_

_Yay! You buy 'cause I'm the b-day girl! (-:_

_**Fine.**_

And with that they gave each other a quick nod and went back to their schoolwork.

#

School was long over and the group of five was at the studio that Inuyasha's father had so generously rented them after getting sick of the loudness of them practicing in the garage. The studio was really a well-decorated loft that Mr. Takahashi had paid to have a recording studio built in. The recording/practicing area was in sound proofed so the others in the building didn't go mad from the practicing teens' "music". They sometimes doubled the place as a crash pad when need be. The group was that area now prepping everything for practice. (A/N _If you don't like my music choices and have suggestions I'd be glad to consider them) _"Okay guys, what we practicing first, my songs or Kags'?" Inuyasha asked, adjusting his guitar strings as he did so.

"I don't care, what do you think Miroku?" Sango replied from her place by the keyboard. At hearing his name Miroku look up at his girlfriend,

"Well, Inuyasha could use some practice with his singing considering the inconsistence of his voice," he mocked while he, too, got his instrument of choice ready.

"I hear that, Dog Breath totally needs more practice than Kagome does," Koga add from his stop by the drums.

"At least I don't sound like a choking old parrot like _some _people," Inuyasha argued, digging for his music in the some cabinet at the corner of the room.

"Inuyasha, if it makes you feel better we can start with one of my songs, okay?" Kagome cooed trying to sway the half-demon's mood before it got too bad. Her efforts were rewarded with a "feh" from the disgruntled amber-eyed teen. At the response she turned to the others and said, "Now you guys, you can't be so harsh. The puppy is _sensitive_!" At this everyone but the boy in question burst into a fit of laughter.

Though Inuyasha hated being made fun of he couldn't help the small smile that spread over his face at the sound of Kagome's laughter, it was such an innocent, joyous sound and he let out a tiny chuckle of his own. _'I'll get he back for that later' _he thought, walking up to the mic, setting down his guitar as he did so, saying, "That's okay, Kagome, I'll go first."

Kagome turned to him then, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "No Inuyasha, I've got a new song anyway, I wanted us to try it out before we get into anything else."

"Oh really, what would that be," he inquired.

"You'll see," she replied in a teasing tone and turned to Koga and Sango, "Sango, you let Koga take over the Keyboard and get your violin." Giving her questioning looks, they did as she said while Kagome gave out the music.

Everyone when to there places, each giving the other strange looks save Kagome she went up to the mic, waiting for her friends to begin and so began the song; _(A/N this song is originally Avril Lavigne sung) _

_**Get Over It by Kagome (an Avril Lavigne original)**_

Slipping down a slide

I did enjoy the ride

Don't know what to decide

You lied to me

You looked me in the eye

It took me by surprise

Now are you gratified

You cried to me

La, la, la, la, la

Don't turn around

I'm sick and I'm tired of you face

Don't make this worse

You've already gone and got me mad

It's too bad I'm not sad

It's casting over

It's just one of those things

You'll have to get over it

When I was feeling down

You'd start to hang around

And then I found your hands all over me

And that was out of bounds

You filthy rotten hound

It's badder than it sounds, believe me

La, la, la, la, la

Hey, you gotta get over it

Hey, you gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad

It's casting over

It's just one of those things

You'll have to get over it

Don't turn around

I'm sick and I'm tired of you face

Don't make this worse

You've already gone and got me mad

You'll have to get over it

And the song came to a close with the final instrumental. Kagome release to mic she'd been holding to her mouth and turned to her band member to she our thoughtful faces. She had a nervous smile on her face and while she wait she went into the recording room and hit 'play' o hear how the song sounded. A moment later her song came through the speaker and she closed her eyes listening intently. After the song ended she squealed in delight and turned sharply to go back to her friend to find the right behind her. Sango was the first to speak, "Kagome, that was great, sure the instrumentals are a pain but it sounds great!"

"Thanks, I've been working on it all week, I didn't think it would sound this good though!" she replied, her voice clearly satisfied with her work.

"Yeah, yeah it was fantastic but Inuyasha doesn't sound haft as good as you do so it's time to work on that," Koga butted in, earning a thump of the head from said teenage demon.

"Okay!" the girls chirped, dashing back to the sound booth, Kagome taking Inuyasha's place at guitar, leaving the mic open and ready for him.

"All right, I say we start with 'The Diary of Jane'," Miroku said, returning to his base.

"Inu?" Kagome question. Inuyasha went to the mic and nodded. At hearing this Sango went out, into the recording room because she wasn't need for this song. And so, they began yet again; _(A/N and yet again not my song, its Breaking Benjamin's)_

The Diary Of Jane by Inuyasha (originally by Breaking Benjamin)

If I had to

I would put myself right beside you

So let me ask

Would you like that?

Would you like that?

And I don't mind

If you say this love is the last time

So now I'll ask

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

No

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be

Try to find out what makes you tick

As I lie down

Sore and sick

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate

And I don't mind

Just let me say that I like that

I like that

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl

Waiting for so long

No love, there is no love

Die for anyone

What have I become

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place

In the diary of Jane

They continued their practicing for about an hour and a half or so, Kagome and Inuyasha switching off at lead singer. The got in about fourteen song until Koga's cell phone began howling, his ring-tone being the song of a howling wolf. He answered with a 'hey' and spoke to the person on the other line for about two or three minutes before hanging up. "Guys," Koga said, getting the group's attention, "that was Ayame, she asked me to go over because she's got a baby-sit her little cousin again tonight and she doesn't wanna get too bored so…" he trailed off, setting down his drumsticks, then standing up, "Yeah, it _is _getting kind of late. Kagome, I'm callin' it quits for today, okay?"

"Sure Koga, it's not like I'm your mom, go be with your girlfriend," she smiled, "She hates having to baby-sit Shippo alone so go keep her company. My voice is kind of tired out anyway so we can finish up early."

"Thanks Kags, you rock!" Koga called as he grabbed his bag and ran out into the main area of the loft and out the main door.

"Well, Dearest Sango, we should be going too, it's already 6:17 and your father will be wondering where you are," Miroku said, setting down his base.

"Yeah," Sango agreed sleepily, " I wanna head home and take a nap, Kohaku is have Sota over to spend the night and with those to hyperactive monkeys down the hall I won't be getting much sleep tonight." She moved to get her things and move towards the door. "Happy Birthday, Kagome, bye Inuyasha! See you both at Kagome's party tomorrow!"

"Later, Sango!"

"Bye, Miroku!" Kagome called after the couple. Then she turned to Inuyasha, "SLEEPOVER TIME!"

_A/N So there you go, that's our chappy for today. I'm sorry it took so long to get to post this for you guys but I've had medical problems that needed resolving and tons of end of the year schoolwork. In fact while I was writing this I should have been writing an essay for English, go figure. Oh WHO CARES! Anyhoo I'll try to update more often, until next time R&R._

_-Adamant Barrage_

_P.S definitely some fluff in the next chapter for Inu/Kag, its call B-DAY SLEEP OVER! WATCH OUT FOR IT!_


	5. Birthday Traditions

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (YET) BUT MY IDEAS AND NOT EVEN ALL OF THOSE ARE MINE

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (YET) BUT MY IDEAS AND NOT EVEN ALL OF THOSE ARE MINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE PUBLIC AND WORLD. ALL SONGS WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME UNLESS NOTED!!**_

_A/N Hi everybody! I'm back with a new chapter of your beloved "__Best Friend__". I'm sorry its taken so long but what with my 7__th__ grade school year coming to a close I've got lots to do and things to take care of. This chappy will have some InuXKag fluff so without further a due I give you…_

_Best Friends_

_Chapter 5: B-day Traditions _

After making sure that everything in the music studio was in order Inuyasha and Kagome headed into the living room of the loft. Inuyasha lied down on couch and Kagome lied on top of him without a second's hesitation. To most people this would have been seen as a romantic gesture but for Kagome and Inuyasha it was just normal behavior. People always said their mouths say they're friends but their body language tells a different story. Whenever presented with an accusation like that the two would just brush it off and say something like, "that's crazy" or "what world are you living in?"

"Wanna' order pizza or do you want something else, birthday girl?" Inuyasha asked, shifting under Kagome's weight.

"Sounds good to me and then we can watch _Sleepy Hollow_ and eat candy and…"

"Wow, wait a sec, Kags. _Sleepy Hollow_ again? We watch it every year couldn't we...?"

"And we watch _Underworld _every year on your birthday, so what?"

"Never mind," Inuyasha sighed, "don't know why I even bothered," he grumbled under his breath.

"Okay, in the mean time what do you wanna do?" Kagome asked snuggling closer to his chest. '_He's so warm and comfy. Man I could stay like this forever'_ Kagome thought idly, waiting for Inuyasha's answer.

"Donno, lets talk. It seems like ages since we just slowed down and talked," he answered, resting his head on hers and inhaling slight._ 'Ah, Kagome's scent is so nice, like jasmine, vanilla and honey. So soothing'. _Somewhere in the background he heard Kagome say something so Inuyasha came out of his scent analyzing session to ask what it was. "What was that?"

"I said 'You're right'."

"'Bout what?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes closed, still sniffing her hair.

"About us not talking in awhile."

"Oh, that."

Kagome sighed. Sometimes Inuyasha would just go off into his own little world and leave her there, wonder what was going on in that tiny, odd mind of his. He only really ever did it when they were alone though, usually when they were like this, cuddled up together.

She sighed, deciding it was time to drag him back down to Earth. _'I think I'll play with him a bit this time, see how far gone he really is' _she thought with an evil smirk. She snuggled even closer to his chest and leaned up, laying a feathery kiss on Inuyasha's jaw. He always got so fluttered when she played with him like this. She'd never understood why though, when he messed with her she'd either play it cool or go with it but when she did it to him it was different.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he felt Kagome's soft lips brush against his jaw. It felt so good, familiar and yet not. A part of Inuyasha enjoyed it, maybe even want it to go further but another part, a bigger part told him that would be wrong, that Kagome was his best friend and they couldn't be together like that even if that one part of him wanted it, craved it. The bigger part hated it when she teased his senses, toyed with his emotions by dangling something he knew he couldn't have in his face. He knew she was just messing around; hell he'd done it to her at times just for the sake of doing it. But what it really was, and deep down Inuyasha knew it, he was afraid that if he allowed himself to enjoy it then he'd go too far, he'd do things that he'd regret later. So he stopped her, "Ka…Kagome, stop it."

"Something wrong Yash?" she asked with a fake seductive tone, allowing her tongue to roam the planes of him jaw. That made him to loose it and he stood up, knocking her out of his lap.

"God damn it Kagome! You know I hate when you do that!" He yelled, glaring down at the flustered heap that was Kagome. She jumped up to her feet after the shock wore off and began laughing her little ass off.

"Inuyasha, you should see your face right now!" she said between bursts of laughter. Inuyasha just continued glaring at her until she finally stopped and saw the death stare. "Oh, come on Yash, lighten up. I was just messing with you. Don't be so up tight. I swear sometimes you're just as bad as Sesshomaru." That did it, Inuyasha pounced on her, both of them landing on the couch, Inuyasha on the top and Kagome under him.

"You know it's annoying and I don't like you doing that. It's sick, you're my best friend, its not funny or cute when you do it so just quit it!" he screamed in her face.

"You're making me so hot right now," Kagome replied, ignoring his statement completely. She liked messing with Inuyasha like this; it never failed to amuse her. But then she knew why, didn't she? It was because she was in love with him, but he didn't, _couldn't_ know that.

"I can't deal with you right now," Inuyasha deadpanned, pushing off of her. "You need to get a boyfriend so you can stop using me as your sexual guinea pig."

"I'm not using you as a sexual test rat…."

"Guinea pig."

"Whatever, the point is that I'm trying to make you happy considering that you're dating the coldest, bitchiest, meanest girl in all of Tokyo and I know for a fact that she's not fulfilling your manly _needs_."

"_Right, _this is about _my _needs, not yours," Inuyasha said, sarcasm dripping from each word as he sat back on the couch and started channel surfing on the large, flat screen TV. After not finding anything worth watching he turned to Kagome and said in the most serious voice he could muster, "Kags, do you want me to hire you a professional male prostitute?"

"Inuyasha, piss off," was Kagome's deadpan reply. She then walked over to the front door of the loft where she had left her book bag and started digging in it for her cell phone. After finally finding it she dialed up the pizza place and order her favorite type and Inuyasha's as well.

Inuyasha watched her movements from the couch. He'd always fond it rather funny how she could appear so graceful but still be so clumsy. She was so weird, so many characteristics about her contradicted one another; she's graceful yet clumsy, strong yet so weak, coarse but fragile, so grown up but so innocent and childish. Even after knowing her most of his life and all of hers there were still so many mysteries about her. He had to admit that she was beautiful, very beautiful. The way her body curved and filled out in just the right places, the contrast between her midnight locks woven of black silk and her creamy, perfect snow-white skin, and her full pink lips. She could pass for an Asian Snow-White if she wanted to.

And he'd been there through it all, her entire life. He'd been there when the other kids picked on her for being different, for this that now seem so incredibly stupid. He knew what it was like to be shunned by those around you, him being a being of half blood. He'd been there over the years, by her side and her by his going through everything with her and helping her through it whatever it may be. Like three years ago when her father died in a car accident he was her shoulder to cry on, the person to wipe away her tears and say it would all get better. Inuyasha knew that no matter what happened between them he would always stay by her side, be what she needed him to be and care for her like no one else knew how.

Kagome hung up the cell phone and turned to her friend. He was staring at her, more like staring through her, into a world of his own. He was doing it again, going off into that little world where neither she nor anyone else could reach him. _'I'm the only one he ever lets his guard down around. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one that knows what's really _under_ the tough guy act,'_ Kagome thought as she moved to sit beside him. She smiled slightly at the thought. Inuyasha just kept staring at the spot where Kagome had been standing, still think. Kagome wait a few moments before deciding to break him of his trance yet again, this time with a different tact. She pushed him with all her strength off the couch, then yell in his face, "Earth to Inuyasha, Its my birthday time to have some fun!"

Inuyasha didn't know what hit him. One minute he's think about his and Kagome's past, the next he's on the floor with said girl's voice ringing through his sensitive puppy ears. "Hey! Kagome, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he roared, pulling himself to his feet.

Kagome giggled before replying, "Its time to have some birthday fun Yashie!" Inuyasha snorted at her childish tone but couldn't help but smile that slipped over his face. She was so innocent and full of life, a wild horse never to be tamed. Inuyasha walked to the kitchen and got two sodas for them. He sat down on the couch once again and tossed one to Kagome before opening one for himself.

"Wanna' watch TV 'til the pizza gets here?"

"Sure," she replied sitting down beside him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a little after eight o'clock when the food arrived at the apartment. Kagome buzzed the pizza boy in and Inuyasha paid. The two now sat on the couch munching on pizza, watching Kagome's favorite move of all time, _Sleep Hollow_.

Inuyasha and Kagome were once again sitting on the couch. Kagome was eating pineapple pizza and Inuyasha was eating a slice of bacon and sausage. "Ooh, that's gotta' hurt. He should have seen that coming though, what was he thinking going down there?" Kagome asked the room, engrossed in the movie.

"Now his son has no on to take care of him," Inuyasha commented not looking up from the TV screen. The night progressed and soon the pizza was gone and Inuyasha had Kagome once again on his chest, though her face was hidden in the blanket the two were wrapped in.

"Is it over, is that freaky witch gone?" Kagome asked meekly, peeking up at Inuyasha from her haven.

"Yeah, she's gone," Inuyasha reassured, looking down at her, "I don't even know why you watch this movie. All it does is give you nightmares and me sleep deprivation from watching over you all night."

"I'm not sixteen anymore Inuyasha I can handle it!" Kagome defended.

"Oh yeah, and you've been saying the same thing every year since you first saw it when you made your dad rent it for us on your thirteenth birthday."

Suddenly Kagome was furious and at first Inuyasha didn't realize his mistake but by that time Kagome was already off his lap, screaming and crying, "We don't talk about that day, don't you ever talk about it! Nobody, nobody is allowed to talk about that day! You, you should now that, you…" She couldn't hold it in anymore, the sobs started coming and she ran out of the room to the bathroom.

"Shit, Kagome." Inuyasha hissed. He paused the movie and quickly ran after her. He followed the scent of tears to the bathroom where Kagome's sobs could be heard. Inuyasha knocked lightly on the door before trying the knob only to find it locked. "Kagome," he called, "Kagome, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying I didn't…" he trailed off before starting again, "Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." _'I'm so stupid! How could I have brought him up; I know better than anyone not to talk about that day.'_

On the other side of the door Kagome sat on the tiled floor with her knees brought up to her chest and her face in her hands, still sobbing. Memories of that day came flashing back like clockwork. She remembered every aspect of that day.

_Flashback:_

_A much younger Kagome was running through the shrine laughing Her messy ponytail swaying through the wind, a young Inuyasha on her tail, trying to give her all thirteen birthday punches. She ran over to a man sitting by the Sacred Tree, watching the two youngsters play. "Daddy, make Yashie stop he's been after me all morning, trying to give me birthday punches," Kagome whined. _

"_Oh Baby, Inuyasha is just messing with you, he's not going to hit you hard," the man laughed. He quickly grabbed his daughter. "Inuyasha," he called and the silver-haired boy came running, "I'll hold her, you punch," he laughed. _

"_Thank you," Inuyasha sighed, "I've been chasing her for ages." _

"_MOM HELP, DAD AND INUYASHA ARE DOUBLE TEAMING ME!" cried Kagome's younger self._

_The flashback sped up and now the three were in the local video rental store. "Hey Kagome, I bet you're too scared to watch this," Inuyasha teased, holding up the DVD in question; Sleepy Hollow._

"_Oh yeah! We'll see about that Yashie!" Kagome replied then turned to her father, "Hey Daddy, I wanna watch this one, okay?"_

"_Kagome, you won't be able to last through it, you scare so easily."_

"_But, Daddy," she whined, "It's my birthday and you said we could see whatever I want and I want to see this."_

"_Oh, all right Kagome." The girl turned back to her friend with a grin._

"_You'll see, Inuyasha. I can so watch this whole thing. I bet you both an ice cream!" _

"_All right, Kagome if you can last the whole movie without getting scare I'll buy you ice cream after. " her father promised._

"_Sweet! Inuyasha you're going down!" _

_**Later that day…**_

"_Okay Kaggie, you made it through the movie, but it's already 9:45, the ice cream parlor's closed so I'm goin' to the store to buy the ice cream." Kagome's father said after the movie._

"_Okay Daddy, hurry back."_

"_Dear, it's raining so hard outside, can't you just buy it tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her husband, face creased with worry. _

"_Setsuna, I'm a man of my word; I can't go back on a promise to my own daughter, especially on her birthday," he replied, winking at Kagome. _

_With that Mr. Higurashi walked out the door, into the rain._

_End of Flashback. _

'_That's the last time I ever saw him,'_ Kagome thought as the memory faded away. Wiping her tears away, Kagome stood and walked to the sink to wash her face. _'Inuyasha, I shouldn't have blown up on him like that. He didn't mean to upset me, it was an accident, a slip of the tongue. Inuyasha would never intentionally hurt me.' _

After washing her face Kagome moved to open the door. On the other side she found a hanyou, the picture of concern; puppy ears flat on his head, body tense, worried eyes and, of coarse, his famous scowl in place, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door. When she emerged one ear flicked up and in an instant Inuyasha had his arms around her in an apologetic embrace. " Kagome, I'm so, so sorry for bringing it up. You know I didn't mean to say it, right? I just don't think before I speak, especially when I'm in an argument. Please forgive me, I didn't…" Kagome stopped his mantra of apologies with a gentle finger to his lips.

"Shh, Inuyasha I know you weren't thinking," her voice was smooth gliding past what would have been his ear, had he been human. She moved then, not breaking the embrace merely repositioning to face him, their eyes locked and her hand moved to join its twin around his neck. "You almost never think when you're trying to make a point, its just part of your charm, Yash."

Her words whisper past his lips, teasing his senses once again. His hand came up to cup her cheek as he breathed her name.

She was lost, burning in the fire of his amber eyes as he drowning in her chestnut depths. She was confused, conflicted. She wanted to kissed him, taste him if only once. She knew it would be wrong, that though her heart yearned for him she couldn't betray one of her own flesh and blood. But soon her thoughts didn't matter, for he chose for her.

For this moment he'd forgotten who she was, who he was and what they were supposed to be to one another. Now, in this moment all he wanted was to feel her lips under his own, dancing together. Distantly he knew he shouldn't, that it would be wrong, that even thinking it was wrong but he couldn't bring him self to care as his lips crashed against hers.

It was gentle at first, soft, careful but quickly grew more urgent, heated, passionate. The two explored each other's mouths and Kagome's legs finally gave out but Inuyasha's arms kept her up and against him, pulling her closer. _'This is wrong, but…but it _feels_ right and I, I'm in love with so…' _her thoughts died as the kiss progressed, devoured by their passion.

'_Why am I enjoying this so much? Ah right, because this is probably the best kiss I've ever had. In comparison kissing Kikyo is like giving a dead fish mouth-to-mouth. Wait but this is _Kagome_ I'm kissing here, shouldn't I have a problem with this, be freaked out and yet I can't stop it's just feels so _good_.' _

Well they did have to come up for air eventually, though they weren't every keen to so.

Panting they gazed at one another, their minds racing at over one hundred miles an hour try to make sense of what just happened. The spell broke and the silence lagged until Kagome could take it anymore, looking down she pulling away. Taking several deep breaths she turn to face Inuyasha again, smiling falsely, "Come on lets go what that movie, the pizza's getting cold." With that she walked off in the direction of the living room.

'_So she plans to just pretend this didn't happen, is she nuts we've got to talk about this,' _Inuyasha thought, following her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

_A/N and there you have it. Okay I've gone over to the dark side so if you want to see what turmoil I've got planned anytime soon I want to reach 34 reviews that means that 8 of you lovelys out their must review. I hope you enjoyed this chappy and PLEASE tell me what you think about the kissing scene, it's my first one ever and considering I am only 12 I don't have much experience in that field so I took from things I've read and seem on TV. Hopefully there aren't too many typos I went through this chappy several time and rewrote it twice so lets hope I didn't fuck up too much. R&R OR ELSE_

_-Adamant Barrage_

_P.S the next chappy is titled __**Nightmares and Midnight Talks**_


	6. Nightmares and Midnight Talks

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (YET) BUT MY IDEAS AND NOT EVEN ALL OF THOSE ARE MINE

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (YET) BUT MY IDEAS AND NOT EVEN ALL OF THOSE ARE MINE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE PUBLIC AND WORLD. ALL SONGS WERE NOT WRITTEN BY ME UNLESS NOTED!!

_A/N Hello all. Thanks for reviewing to all who did. Oh, and I altered the time of year to October not May for reasons you'll understand later. Now without anymore of my useless babble I give you…_

_Best Friends _

_Chapter 6: Nightmares, and Midnight Talks_

For the entire duration of the movie Inuyasha and Kagome sat at opposite sides of the couch, barely speaking to one another. After about another 2 hours and 45 minutes the movie had long since ended and the two were just watching some late night TV. By then Inuyasha was half dozing on Kagome's shoulder and she was getting heave lids herself. It seemed like they had all but forgotten their passionate moment roughly three hours earlier.

Kagome jumped suddenly, reacting to something happening on the _Case Closed_ episode she was watching, causing Inuyasha to stir and awaken. "Kags, it's getting late; lets go to bed."

"Hum, what, oh yeah you're –yawn- right. It's already almost midnight and we've got my party tomorrow. C'mon puppy lets go before you're too tired to move."

"Haha, very funny Kagome," Inuyasha grouched, sitting up. He stood and started walking to the bedroom down the hall.

"All right," Kagome, stretched then followed her friend. When they were in the bedroom doorway it hit them.

'_We made out a few hours ago, we can't sleep in the same bed!'_ Inuyasha thought franticly. The air in the room turned from calm and relaxed to tense in a matter of seconds.

"Umm, do…ah…umm…hah," Kagome sighed in defeat. _'After what happened we can't really share our room, can we?"_

"I'll take the room next door. You sleep here," Inuyasha said turning to go.

"But this _is _technically your room, I'll take the other one."

"Kagome, this room is yours, I had it designed for _you,_ plus it _is _your birthday so take it, it's your favorite room anyway."

"Yeah, I guess," Kagome turn to Inuyasha and gave him a quick hug before pushing him out and closing the door.

The room was lovely, very Victorian, a canopied bed made of a beautiful dark wood, lots of pillows, a warm, beautifully embroidered red bedspread and golden silk sheets. The room also had 2 wardrobes, a desk and vanity to match the bed plus two closets. This was the loft's master bedroom and though it really was Inuyasha's room it had been specially designed for Kagome. The loft had been bought the same year that her father had died. It had been meant to be a safe haven for Kagome while she was getting over the loss. Inuyasha had designed it mostly, knowing of her love of Victorian things and all the red had been to remind her of him and to give the room a warm, welcoming atmosphere. Finally the room had a personal master bathroom and a balcony that looked over the city and connected to several other rooms in the loft so others could enjoy the view as well.

Kagome walked to the wardrobe with the letters K.H engraved in gold on it and began rifling through it in search of her nightgown and robe. They both were red silk. The gown went just bellow the knee and had white lace at the top and bottom. After changing she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and brush her hair. _'This room never fails to make me feel like a princess,' _she thought as she walked back into the room and pulled back the covers on the bed. She lied down, thinking, _'Ah I love this bed, maybe I should talk Yash into getting one for home too.'_ She snuggled into the covers and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

1313131313131313131313131313

Inuyasha went into his room and got ready for bed. Because most of his stuff was in Kagome's room and he could already hear her breathing evening out he grabbed some sweat pants from the wardrobe in the room and pulled them on, leaving his chest bare. He brushed his teeth and combed his silvery locks, ever mindful of his puppy ears. After that he jumped onto his cherry wood bed with a blue bedspread, silver sheets, and many pillows. This room wasn't as luxurious as the master one but it did have one wardrobe, a closet, and a desk.

Inuyasha turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. _'Kagome, she's my best friend and yet I…I can't get that kiss out of my head. It felt so, so…damn I don't even know! Her lips were so soft and she tasted so…OK Inuyasha, time to get our mind on other things.' _He got up and walked toward the balcony, "Maybe some fresh air will clear my head." Inuyasha went out onto the balcony connected to Kagome's room. He moved to the railing, looking out at the city, mind spinning around the girl sleeping in the room right through the glass doors behind him. _'Kagome, where do we go from here?'_

13131313131313131313131313

He'd been standing there, looking out at the city but not really seeing for what must have been hours, a dark haired beauty ever present in his thoughts. He'd spent most of his time there trying to analyze the situation he'd gotten himself into from every angle, looking for a way to reverse whatever damage he may have inflicted on his relationship with Kagome. _'This isn't supposed to be as big a problem as it feels like it is. It's not like we're in love with each other. A kiss with no feelings beneath it is nothing but a kiss, it would only matter if there was anything behind it other than overactive teenage hormones.' _ Whimpering coming from Kagome's room brought the hanyou back down to earth. _'The nightmares must be starting. I better go check on Kags,' _with that in mind Inuyasha quickly went through the balcony doors leading into said girl's room.

"It's so dark, I'm scare," Kagome mumbled, still sleeping. "Its so cold, why? Why am I running, so tired." She was sweating and shivering.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called gently, shaking her shoulders, "Kagome, wake up, Kagome."

_131313Kagome's Dream131313Kags POV131313_

_I'm in the forest, how? What am I running from, or was it toward? I'm so tired. Why doesn't anything make sense? "Hello? Anybody out there?" I can't stop running; my legs won't listen to me. There's so much mist, so much green. _

"_Kagome" a voice whispered my name. It feels like I should know who but I can't remember. "Kaggie, come to me." Kaggie? Didn't Daddy used to call me Kaggie? Is that where I'm going, to where Daddy is?_

"_Kagome!" that's Inuyasha's voice, is he looking for me too? _

_There's a clearing up ahead, is that where I'm going? Oh, finally, my legs stopped moving. Ah, it's so bright! "Kagome, there you are." It's Daddy, I knew it!"_

"_Daddy!" I'm running again, running toward him, my legs are moving but I'm not getting any closer. "Daddy!" He's fading away, he wasn't really there, everything's fading, none of it was real. "It's so dark, I'm scare." Why am I here, I want Inuyasha. Inuyasha." _

"_RAWWWW!" I turn, behind me there's a man, I've seen him before but I can't remember where. His sharp teeth and spiky hair as so familiar and yet I can't place them. The horse he rides is the biggest I've ever seen. His sword is raised, is he going to kill me. It's so cold, why? Why am I running, so tired. I wasn't fast enough, his sword slashed my back, and I can feel the blood seeping from the gash. It's getting colder and my fear is growing but I can't scream, and I can't move. _

"_Kagome, Kagome, wake up, Kagome!" It's Inuyasha voice again. Everything's turning twisting and I'm screaming, screaming._

_13131313131313131313131313_

"Kagome, wake up, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, still holding Kagome's shaking form. She sat up in his arms, gasping for air.

"In, Inu…Yasha," she breathed, "I was scare, I, I was in the woods and Daddy was calling me but then…"

"Hey, hey, easy Kagome. It was a nightmare, you're safe now," Inuyasha said gently, lightly stroking wet check.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered, curling up closer to his chest, taking deep, slow breaths.

After a few minutes, when Kagome had her breathing under control again, she stood, moving toward the balcony. At Inuyasha's questioning gaze she answered, "I'm gonna get some fresh air. C'mon." Inuyasha stood, following after he wordlessly. She went over to the railing, leaning against it just as he had been moments before. He did the same, standing beside her, a silent sign that he was there if she need him. Eventually Kagome began explaining her fear, starting off the yearly ritual of nightmares, late night talks and Inuyasha comforting her. It had been that way on her birthday every year since the accident. "I was in a forest somewhere, there was lots fog. I could see where I was going up I couldn't stop running, then I heard his voice and I guess that's where I was headed. I went toward it, ended up in a clearing and he was there. It ended the same as all the other times though; he disappeared then everything went dark and the horseman showed up, slashed my back, then I woke up to the sound of your voice." As she finished she turned to look at Inuyasha, his gaze already glued to her, "I wonder if I'll ever get to him, if the darkness won't swallow me before I can get there."

"I don't know Kagome, all I know is my job; to be there for you to talk to, to protect you."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"I, it's nothing," he answered, a faint blush staining his face.

"No, really, I don't know what I'd do without you," Kagome continued, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, her eyes going glassy, "Thank you, for being there, for keeping me sane." Then she embraced him, burying her face into his shoulder, finally letting the tears flow. "I, I miss him so much. I just want him there because he never will be, not to push away my boyfriends, interrogate my prom date, not there to give his blessing to the guy who'll ask to marry me or walk me down the aisle, hold my hand when I have my first child. He'll miss all of it, all because I want damn ice cream! Its no fair!"

"Shh, Kagome it's okay, breathe." Inuyasha hated it when this happened, he didn't like how helpless Kagome's tears made him feel. All he could do is hold her, rub her back and try his best to soothe her. "Kagome, its not your fault, you couldn't have know how bad the rain would be or that some moron would run a red light. It was just messed up time."

"B, but still, I…"

"_You_ didn't do anything," Inuyasha said sternly, holding Kagome at arms length so he could look her in the eye. "None of what happened was your fault and I'm so sick, of you crying and blaming yourself for something that happened four _years _ago Kagome," her eyes were wide, tears still falling down her face. She looked so lost and helpless standing there, the cool autumn breeze blowing her hair around her. Inuyasha's gaze softened and he pulled Kagome to him again. "I just hate seeing you like this, it makes be feel helpless, like I can't even do the one thing I'm supposed to; protect you."

Kagome sighed, her breath tickling his neck, "Inuyasha you can't always be there to protect me, there are some things even _you _can't protect me from."

"I can try, and the things that I can't protect you from I'll be by your side for, to help you through them."

"Inuyasha," she sighed again, burying her face into his bare shoulder. _'He's always been there for me, always protected me, but we both know that can't last forever. Someday he'll leave me_ _to be someone else_, _someone he's in love with and I'll be on my own. Inuyasha, you can't always be there for me and you shouldn't make me promises we both know you can't keep.' _But she didn't voice her doubts for fear of ruining the moment.

'_Kagome I'll never leave you, no matter what happen. Nothing will ever take me from your side.' _"You okay now?" Inuyasha asked, his voice still gentle.

"Yeah, thanks," came Kagome's soft reply. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the check but as she moved away their eyes met. In the second time stopped and they both froze. He glanced down at her mouth then back at her eyes. Kagome knew he was moving closer and that something bad was about to happen but her mind was blank, her body frozen in the moment. His lips descended on hers but this lip was not like the first, it was slower, softer.

At first Kagome remained still and Inuyasha almost pulled back but slowly she began to respond. Though they were now both moving the kiss remained gentle. They stayed like that for a while until Kagome came to her senses and broke away, turning and dashing into her sanctuary leaving a stunned Inuyasha in her wake.

13131313131313131313131313

_A/N And there you have it. Ooh can't you just imagine the turmoil that will erupt next chapter? I can, the evil little wheels in my head are turning and lets just say our two reluctant lovebirds are in for one hellish rollercoaster ride of drama can their love survive? Is there even a love there to uphold? I KNOW THE ANSWERS, BUT YOU DON"T SO TO GET THEM I WANT 10 REVIEWS, NOT 1 LESS. MUAHAHAHAHA!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, _

_Adamant Barrage _

_P.S _

_I'm sorry it took so long to update, I should've had this up _last _week. And I got laze and didn't really edit this one so sorry for any misspellings and/or typos!!_


End file.
